Roleplaying Adventure, Part 2
Previously on ''Roleplaying Adventure, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, and their new friend Honey entered the world of twisted fairytales. They promised to go in the next day, which they will do. Without further ado, here is Roleplaying Adventure, Part 2. Enjoy.'' I wake up and press the OFF button on my alarm clock. What a habit. I throw a pillow at the bed across me. "Ferb, wake up!" "Wuzzgoinon?" he mutters. "...Are you serious, Ferb? We're going back into that twisted tale world!" I look down at the teal semi-aquatic mammal at my feet. "Maybe Perry'll be in one today!" "Okay, okay, I'm getting up. Stop ending your sentences with exclamation points." He rubs his eyes and sits up. Running downstairs, we inhale our breakfast and run outside, firing up the fairytale machine. Surprisingly, Isabella and Honey are already in the backyard. They're fast. I wouldn't be surprised if Isabella got up at five in the morning and got Honey to run down here. I step a bit closer to the machine and disintegrate into nothingness... There are three pigs. One has red hair, one has green hair, and one has black hair. They live happily in seperate houses, all saying hi every day or so. ''The pig with the red hair has built his house out of bricks, concrete, and steel. He has heard about the age-old story-- no way is that wolf blowing down his house! His fellow green-haired pig built his house out of space-age polymers and epoxies, ensuring a strong bond. The most prominent of the epoxies was Mighty Putty. The green-haired pig likes Billy Mays. ''The final pig with the black hair built her house out of cupcakes, rainbows, and sunshine. On top of her house is a large Bango-Ru, a cross between a unicorn and a platypus. His name is Cornypus. ''One peaceful morning, a big wolf with dark brown hair came traipsing down their street. ''"Oh no!" cries the red-haired pig. "It's just like that cliché tale! Hide!" ''The pigs retreat into the corners of their respective houses, and the dark-haired wolf approached the first house, belonging to the red-haired pig. The wolf clicks her nails on the steel, says, "Hmm, that's tough," and continues on to the green-haired pig's house. The green-haired pig shouts, "I don't make good bacon!" ''"I don't care about eating you," says the wolf. "I only care about wrecking your houses." ''"That's not weird at all," calls the black-haired pig. The wolf takes out a small bottle and drips a few drops of its contents onto the green-haired pig's house. The house disintegrates and falls to the ground. "How did you do that?" cries the green-haired pig. ''"I know Billy Mays's ways, kid," says the wolf. She moves on to the third and final house. She goes to push it over, but sees Cornypus and knocks on the door instead. The black-haired pig looks through the peephole and opens the door a millimeter. "W-what do you want?" ''"I just love your Bango-Ru," gushes the wolf. "And the cupcakes are amazing! I love your slogan!" ''"I know, huh?" says the black-haired pig. "Muffins are just ugly cupcakes." ''The red and green haired pigs stare on in confusion at the two opposite breeds, who are acting like they've been best friends forever. One shrugs, and they go join the conversation about the Bango-Rus. "That... was weird," says Honey's voice. I open my eyes. We're back in the real world. Category:Che's Articles Category:Fanon Works